This invention relates to apparatus for obtaining data for determining the heat transfer coefficient for use in wind tunnel laser hardened material evaluation.
In laser hardened material evaluation, material performance in flight environments is simulated by air flow over the sample surface during laser irradiation. Proper simulation of flight phenomena in the laboratory requires an accurate definition of the magnitude and distribution of the heat transfer coefficient over the entire operating range of the wind tunnel.
Experimental techniques employing layer probes to characterize the flow field have been used but these are tedious and require significant data interpretation.